Calvin & Hobbes: Zombie Maimers
by Dr MilkyWay
Summary: COUNTDOWN TO ZOMBIE MAIMERS: 3. In the first chapter of the Zombie Maimers Saga, a zombie infection outbreaks in Calvin and Hobbes's neighborhood and the duo have to find the source and cure to it before the government decides to take action.
1. 28 percent Years Later

**Calvin and Hobbes: Zombie Maimers**

**By Dr MilkyWay**

* * *

**Author's note: I do NOT intend on including Copper in this fanifc. At least not until the end. After all, its' Calvin and Hobbes, not Calvin, Copper and Hobbes.**

**Author's note 2: ****If you read Calvin and Hobbes's Epic Tale, you'd know Copper brought Hobbes to life. Well Hobbes is going to stay like that in this fanfic.**

* * *

It was an average April night in the Calvin and Hobbes household. It had been about four months since they'd saved the earth from aliens and Hobbes had come to life (which was unknown to Calvin but known to Hobbes) and were totally bored.

"Hobbes, I'm too bored to do anything," said Calvin.

"Except talk, of course. You've been complaining those exact words to me every thirty seconds for the past thirty minutes," said Hobbes.

"You just don't know what it's like to be as bored as I am," said Calvin.

"Yes I do, every complaint you've given me involves that," said Hobbes.

"Oh, am I annoying you? I'm sorrrrrry!" Said Calvin sarcastically.

"Calvin, you have been complaining that for a while now," said Calvin's mom as he walked by. "If you're bored, you and Hobbes could clean your room."

* * *

"I'm not THAT bored, mom," said Calvin.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what's on TV now," said Calvin.

As he and Hobbes walked downstairs, they saw one adult running away from another outside.

"They look like they're playing tag," said Hobbes.

"Must be connecting with their inner child," said Calvin.

Calvin poked his head out the window, and said "How's it feel to have responsibilities and deadlines sucker?"

The adult that was chasing the other one now faced Calvin and walked toward his house and was moaning.

"Adults are so weird," said Calvin.

* * *

"Agreed," said Hobbes. "I'll turn on the TV."

Calvin and Hobbes got in the chair and turned on the TV.

The news came on first.

"Please pay attention. The following is for your own safety," said the news guy.

Boo-ring!" said Calvin as he changed the channel.

Click!

The next channel was news too.

"-The amount of these random attacks are growing even as we broadcast this," said the next news guy.

"What the heck?" asked Calvin.

Click!

"-the Center for Disease Control and Prevention has confirmed this is result of a form of virus-"

**Click!**

"-it is mandatory that you do not panic-"

**Click!**

"Oh good, Looney Tunes is on," said Hobbes.

"It is recommended to defend yourself with weapons like so, doc," said Bugs Bunny on a news show.

Then a clip of an anvil falling on Wile E. Coyote played.

Calvin turned the TV off.

"Great, even the cartoons are news," said Calvin.

"I guess we could go do something else besides TV," said Hobbes.

"NEVER!" shouted Calvin.

"Calvin, there's nothing on, let's go do something else," said Hobbes.

As a response, Calvin sunk down further into the chair.

* * *

"Calvin, normally, I'd let you be, but tonight I'm totally bored," said Hobbes as he jumped on the chair and scratched Calvin's face so many times until he couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the chair.

"I just wish Copper or the Supreme Potentate would come back so we'd have something exciting to do," said Calvin.

"Calvin, time for dinner!" called Calvin's mom.

"I don't want any disgusting-"

"TUNA!" exclaimed Hobbes as he pounced on Calvin from behind and they landed in the kitchen.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Hobbes," said Calvin's mom.

"Does that mean I get more tuna?" asked Hobbes.

"Maybe for dessert Hobbes," said Calvin's mom.

Then Calvin's dad came in. "I'm home!" he exclaimed.

"How was your day, honey?" asked Calvin's mom.

"It wasn't very exciting, except when I was biking home, some guy bit me," said Calvin's dad.

"At least YOUR day wasn't at boreville," said Calvin.

After dinner was over (and after Calvin was done complaining about his meal) Calvin and Hobbes went upstairs to read comics.

"Hey Hobbes, pass me the latest issue of Captain Napalm," said Calvin.

"Sure," said Hobbes as he threw it towards Calvin.

* * *

It went past Calvin, and out an open window.

"Great job, now I have to go outside and get it," said Calvin.

Calvin ran downstairs and out the door, looking for the comic. Then he saw the moaning adult from earlier trudging toward him.

"Hey, have you seen my comic book?" asked Calvin.

Then the man walked under a streetlight and was covered in blood.

Calvin gasped.

"AAAAH!"

He ran all the way back into his room upstairs.

"Hobbes! There's a zombie outside!" Said Calvin.

"A zombie? Is it the mind controlled kind or undead kind?" Asked Hobbes.

"I don't know yet, but I'm guessing undead since he was covered in blood," said Calvin.

Then they heard banging on the front door.

"I'll get it!" said Calvin's mom.

Calvin and Hobbes ran downstairs like crazy shouting "**Don't open it!**"

Calvin's mom opened the door to see the zombie Calvin had seen and she screamed. The zombie bit her, and then Hobbes pounced on Calvin's mom and knocked the zombie over then closed the door.

"Why would you throw mom out there?" asked Calvin.

"She's been bitten. It's safest for both us and her to be separated," said Hobbes.

"I suppose, at least until help comes," said Calvin.

"What do we do now?" asked Hobbes.

"Eat cookies and watch TV shows we're not allowed to watch until mom comes back inside?" asked Calvin. "And hopng that one zombie forgets I called him stupid."

"That'll be Plan B. For now, we should barricade ourselves, call 9-1-1 and get you some weapons," said Hobbes.

"ME? Why not you? Are you insinuating that I'm weak?" Asked Calvin.

"No, it's just-"

"Well buddy, if you think I'm weak, then come over here and I'll show you how weak I am," said Calvin in a wrestling position.

"Calvin, I don't think you're weak. It's just that I have my claws to fight while you don't," said Hobbes.

Before this could go on, there was a banging against the front door. Calvin and Hobbes ran upstairs and looked out their window to see the zombie and Calvin's now-zombie mom banging against the door trying to get in.

* * *

"I'll get those weapons," said Calvin running around his room.

"I'll barricade the door and call 9-1-1," said Hobbes running downstairs.

Calvin ran upstairs and got a flashlight and a baseball bat.

Hobbes was throwing tables and junk against the door and shutting all the windows.

Calvin ran downstairs with his baseball bat and flashlight.

Hobbes was already dialing 9-1-1 by the time Calvin was downstairs.

Hobbes put the phone down when Calvin walked over.

"They wouldn't pick up. That is _not _a good sign," said Hobbes.

"Where the heck is Copper? If we saved all mankind and the Mastership then you'd think he'd help us now to return the favor. You should give him a time out for being a nincompoop once he's born," said Calvin.

"With all respect to Copper, I think we only need one tiger to solve this. Tiger will triumph over zombie as they triumph over man," said Hobbes.

Calvin edged away from Hobbes.

"Maybe I should throw him out there," thought Calvin.

Then out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Calvin from behind.

He looked up to see who it was and he saw his dad as a zombie.

Calvin blacked out.

The last thing Calvin heard was Hobbes screaming "NO!"

Then he woke up in his bed and Hobbes was in a pouncing position, facing Calvin's locked door.

"Oh man, Hobbes I just had this horrible nightmare that there was a zombie infection outbreak and zombie dad bit me," said Calvin.

"It wasn't a dream, there is a zombie outbreak," said Hobbes. "You passed out from the shock of your dad as a zombie."

Calvin almost passed out again at this news. And he might've if he hadn't noticed there were no bite marks or blood on his shoulder.

"Oh good gravy, I thought he would've bit me after I passed out," said Calvin.

"He didn't. After you passed out, I pounced on him and I must've hurt his legs or something because he was crawling after that which gave me enough time to bring you up here and I've been on guard duty since," said Hobbes.

Then a hole burst through Calvin's bedroom door and Calvin's dad's head peeked through.


	2. Escape from Calvin's house

"AAAH!" screamed Calvin as his dad's head peeked through the door.

He immediately grabbed the baseball bat and whapped his dad's head with it several times. But it was no use. Calvin's dad had now tore through the door and was slowly lurching toward Calvin. Hobbes was going through the closet, looking for anything that might help. Then he saw a cardboard box.

"Calvin! Use this!" yelled Hobbes as he threw it over to Calvin.

Calvin, thinking quickly, jumped on his bed, bounced on top of his dresser, jumped above his zombie dad's head and dropped the Rransmogrifier on his head, and then Calvin sat on it temporarily trapping him.

"Hobbes, hit the button before he knocks it over," said Calvin.

ZAP!

"What did you transmogrify him into?" Asked Calvin.

"I don't know, I didn't check the dial," said Hobbes.

Hobbes lifted up the box to see Calvin's zombie dad was now a brick and it had no legs so it couldn't eat their flesh.

"It worked!" said Calvin.

Then the brick started to glow blue and the form was slightly changing.

Calvin and Hobbes panicked and hid inside the dresser.

* * *

"Eww, it smells in here, what drawer is this?" asked Hobbes.

"My sock drawer," said Calvin.

Hobbes then opened the drawer and climbed out.

"EWW! It's bad enough I have to live with _your_ smell, now I just hid in your sock drawer," said Hobbes.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" said Calvin. "And I do NOT smell!"

Calvin and Hobbes argued about Calvin's sell for six minutes, until the blue glowing brick exploding interrupted it, and in it's place was Calvin's zombie dad.

Calvin and Hobbes both screamed.

"What do we do?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin spotted the cardboard box again. He ran up, slid under his zombie dad's legs and turned it right side up.

"Hobbes, pounce on him!" exclaimed Calvin.

Hobbes understood Calvin's plan and did so. He and Calvin's dad landed in the cardboard box.

After Hobbes hopped out, Calvin strapped the vortex goggles onto Calvin's dad and sent him off into the Time Machine.

"I preset the coordinates for two hours from now. We won't be seeing him for a while. I figured that would be enough time to think of a plan," said Calvin.

* * *

They walked downstairs.

"Nice job slipping under his legs," said Hobbes.

"My secret was to rub butter, soap and buttery soap on the back of my shirt," said Calvin as he turned around showing his yellow buttery and soapy back.

Then the front door broke open and Calvin's zombie mom and the first zombie followed. Calvin and Hobbes screamed and ran away.

"I can't believe we forgot about mom and the other zombie," said Calvin.

"You had to send the thing two hours into the future?" asked Hobbes.

"Shut up! We need to barricade ourselves!" said Calvin.

Then Hobbes picked up Calvin, dived into the garage and shut the door before he touched the ground.

Calvin turned on the flashlight he grabbed and the first thing it shined on was his bicycle.

Calvin jumped back in horror.

He tried to open the door to get away from it, but then he heard the zombies banging against it.

Calvin then pulled the Transmogrifier Gun and aimed it at the bike, threatening to shoot.

"Wait Calvin, look at it shake. I bet it's just as scared as we are," said Hobbes.

"Do you know what that thing is? It's an unstoppable death machine!" said Calvin.

"Maybe it just wants to survive, in your case, your smell, but in this case, the zombies," said Hobbes as he slowly approached it.

Calvin didn't take the Transmogrifier Gun down for one second.

Hobbes slightly pets it and it stopped shaking. It then got off its kickstand, rode around back Hobbes, and bucked him on his seat like a horse to a saddle.

"Can't we just take the wagon?" asked Calvin.

"The wagon only works downhill, and plus it's like this thing has autopilot," said Hobbes.

"Okay, but I'm not getting on that thing but I will do this," said Calvin as he grabbed the wagon and strapped the handle to the back of the bike.

"Wait, before we go, I want to check if the coast is clear," said Hobbes as he climbed looked out a nearby window.

"Is it?" asked Calvin.

"No, they're everywhere," said Hobbes pointing to the extremely crowded zombie neighborhood.

They really were eveywhere, on the streets, in people's houses, just walking around mindlessly.

* * *

"Wait, I got an idea," said Hobbes as he opened the windowsill and slipped around the back of the house to tree house undetected. From there he could see the street and noticed a possibility of escape.

After that he slipped back into the garage and told Calvin his idea. "A lot of them are chasing this deer in the ditch across the street, leaving a huge gap in the crowd, if we go out now, we just might be able to escape through it and find shelter. But once we're out there, they'll notice us so get your weapons out."

Calvin decided to go with this and grabbed the Transmogrifier Gun and his bat. Hobbes took his flashlight, got some duct tape and taped it to the front of the bike.

"Okay, let's do this crazy thing," said Calvin as he pressed the garage door button.

* * *

_Our hero, the courageous Spaceman Spiff is trapped on the Planet Zok, where the horrible Zokians have cornered him in a cave. Our hero's only hope is to make a mad dash for it, Spiff __puts his spacecraft on "Autopilot" and engages the thrusters. When exposed, he set his laser to "Stun" and shoots the Zokians. Unfortunately, the creatures have some sort of cloaking device on their ships and our hero is unable to see them. With his mind running rapidly, Spiff shots his laser in all possible directions of the Zokian's whereabouts. The cloaking device wears off, and they are too close for laser usage, and for comfort! Spiff gets out of the cockpit and gets his laser blade and repels the ships with the valiant sword. Spiff gets back in the cockpit as the autopilot leaves the Planet Zok. Seeing he is in the clear, our hero has done it again!_

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," said Hobbes. "Sorry the flashlight went out, the batteries were dead, and I needed to replace the batteries to get it work again."

"Make sure they're charged next time flea bait. I couldn't see any of them for a second," said Calvin. "And aren't you going to compliment me on how I turned their shoes to concrete? They couldn't move at all after that."

"Well, we need to find our shelter," said Hobbes.

* * *

Then the bike stopped for a second to see Moe was in the way. It crashed into him and Moe didn't even fall over (I bet you thought the bike was going to knock him over didn't you?).

This caused Hobbes to be bucked off and Calvin's head to hit the bike tire in air.

"MOE? Before you say anything, I don't have any money," said Calvin.

"Twinky? What're you and your dumb teddy bear doing here?" Asked Moe.

"What does it look like? We're surviving the zombie apocalypse!" said Calvin.

"Well, you're gonna need more than a group of two to survive this until it blows over," said Moe.

"Have you found more people?" asked Hobbes.

"Not much, but there's a small group at school who have the place locked up. I was gathering supplies by looting people's houses for us when you came by," said Moe.

"All right Moe, I don't know who's at the school, but I'd rather take my chances with the zombies than go to school," said Calvin as he picked up the bat and the Transmogrifier Gun and started to walk away.

Hobbes rolled his eyes and picked Calvin up. And Hobbes and Moe walked all the way to Calvin's school with Calvin complaining the whole way there.

* * *

**Author's note:**** So what do you think of Calvin & Hobbes: Zombie Maimers so far? I've had this idea in my head since before I discovered fanfiction. I know it's nowhere hear halloween, but I just had to do this. Please review!**


	3. Late Night Zombie Repellers

Calvin, Hobbes, Calvin's bike, and Moe were headed back for Calvin's school, and Calvin was against his will.

"Hobbes, put me down! This will go in your record at our next G.R.O.S.S. meeting! I will not stand for this indignity!" complained Calvin.

"Twinky, shut up or I'll take more than just your lunch money when we get to school," said Moe.

Calvin acknowledged the warning and shut up.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," said Moe after a lot of walking and zombie maiming.

After they got in, Moe led them all to their classroom.

There, they saw Susie with her doll, Mr. Bun.

"Well where's everyone else?" asked Calvin.

"I told you there wasn't much," said Moe.

"All right! It's good to be at school!" said Calvin.

"You complained the whole way here about hiding here. Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Hobbes.

"While we were going here I didn't know any of the teachers survived. Now with this place unsupervised, I can have some **real** fun here!" said Calvin

"You two are alive? I could've lived without Calvin, but it's good to know you're okay Hobbes," said Susie hugging him.

"What the heck is happening out there?" asked Hobbes.

"I don't know," said Susie. "But I do know we can't get out, the U.S. military has secured our town because they can't stop the zombies."

"So there's no way out?" asked Calvin.

"No," said Susie.

"This is great! If no one can get out that means whoever did this is still in town and they'll be able to cure everyone," said Calvin.

"Could we do this in the morning? It's past my bedtime," said Susie.

"Bedtime? We don't have any dumb bedtimes anymore, our parents are probably all zombies or hiding somewhere," said Calvin.

Susie sobbed.

"I know, my parents tried to eat me," said Susie, crying into Hobbes's fur.

"It's great right? We could stay up all night if we wanted to, score!" said Calvin.

Hobbes, Moe, Calvin's bike, and Susie all stared at Calvin.

Twinky, go to bed before I smash your face in," said Moe.

"Hobbes, help me out-"

But before he could finish, he noticed the tiger fallen into slumber on the teacher's desk which was now full of half eaten apples.

"Fine," said Calvin as he got in his desk and fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

Later that night after Susie and Moe had fallen asleep, Calvin got up after fake sleeping for hours.

"Now to have some fun!" said Calvin.

Calvin turned on all the lights in school except for his classroom.

He ran down to the teacher's lounge where he bounced on the couches, ran down to the lost and found where he went through everyone's stuff, and went into the library where he took every book off the shelf and when he was done, you couldn't see the floor and in its place were a pile of books.

"I never knew school could be so fun unattended!" said Calvin.

Then he passed a window where he saw a whole bunch of zombies had ganged up against the window and were banging against it.

"Hobbes! Hobbes!" called Calvin.

This startled Hobbes and he woke up. "Why did I have to take him with me when we escaped on the bike?"

Hobbes walked out over to the front of the school. "Alright Calvin, you woke me up at 2 in the morning and its not Christmas. This had better be-"

Then he saw all the zombies banging against the front door.

"They must've been attracted by the lights coming on like moths!" said Calvin.

"Yeah, how did all the lights come on?" asked Hobbes.

Hobbes stared at Calvin after he asked that.

"Hey, what are you insinuating? Do you think _I _did this? Why is it that I get blamed for everything?" said Calvin.

"You got up to have some unattended fun, didn't you," said Hobbes.

"Well fuzz ball, I deny your accusation!" said Calvin.

"Okay, never mind why you did this for now, but right now, we gotta get rid of these zombies," said Hobbes.

* * *

"Well, if we could sneak out the back, I could zap them with my Transmogrifier Gun and they'd be dead," said Calvin.

"That mob looks like half every zombie in town is here, they'd gang up on us and kill us. If all the lights went out, maybe they would leave since they were attracted here by the light," said Hobbes.

"You want to do the sissy way out? No way, we took the sissy way out last time at our house when we kept zombie mom and that other one outside instead of fighting them. This time, we're getting them before they get us," said Calvin.

"Calvin, these things are practically invulnerable! Your dad transmogrified back from a brick, and all your bat did during escape was hit them back and didn't even dent a bone! So what makes you think it's going to work now?" asked Hobbes.

"I don't. I just want to have fun killing the zombies," said Calvin.

"Fine, you stand by the door with the Transmogrifier Gun and your bat so you could hit any zombie who comes in. _I_ am going to lead them away," said Hobbes.

"Okay, sissy," said Calvin aiming the Transmogrifier Gun at the door.

"Got it," said Hobbes.

Hobbes got to work and turned off all the lights in the school. After that he ran back to Calvin and he saw the zombies were still there.

"See fuzz face? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some zombies to kill once they break through the doors," said Calvin.

Hobbes thought for a moment.

"Maybe if we could get up all the lights in town again but these? Then they would think everyone's home again and would beat against the empty houses instead of the school," said Hobbes.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Calvin.

"I'll bet all the light switches are still up but the power just went out," said Hobbes.

"I know where the local circuit breaker is. It's by that telephone pole across the street," said Calvin.

"Good, lets go," said Hobbes.

"Let's? No, I'm staying here to kill them when they get in," said Calvin.

"Well why wait when you could actually go out there and kill them?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin thought about this.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Calvin running around the back of the school with the Transmogrifier Gun, his bat, and the flashlight.

* * *

Hobbes followed him and scratched every zombie that came up to him in the face. Calvin and Hobbes ran around front and toward the cicuit breaker, but were stopped by the sudden shock of the zombie horde in front of the school.

"I didn''t think there were **that** many, I almost waited to get attacked by that," said Calvin.

"Okay, I can see the circuit breaker, let's get the lights on!" said Hobbes pointing at a telephone pole across the street.

As quickly as a cheetah, Hobbes dashed across the street and openned up the panel on the telephone pole. He fiddled a little with the wires and then pulled the circuit breaker. All the lights in the town came on and the zombie's attention were drawn away from the school and over towards the lit up houses.

Calvin was congradulating Hobbes on their victory, but was soon interrupted by some zombies that had followed him behind the school. Calvin had gotten out his bat since they were so close and whapped them back until eh made his way to the back of the school.

Then when Calvin and Hobbes got around back, they noticed the door was open.

"Oh no! They got in! They'll kill Susie and Moe!" said Hobbes.

"Hmmm, a life without Susie and Moe," thought Calvin.  
Calvin and Hobbes dashed to the classroom to see the zombies were headed toward it.

Calvin had gotten his bat out and hit two of them onto their backs and unconscious. He zapped the other's two's shoes with the Transmogrifier Gun and the turned into cinderblock.

Hobbes shut the door and checked to see if the zombies out front had left and they had.

"Alright Hobbes! I'd say we're safe as soon as we get these ones outside," said Calvin.

"How're you going to get them outside now that their feet are cinderblock?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin's heart sunk when he considered this.

"Why doesn't reality cease to ruin my life?" asked Calvin.

"Oh, give me that!" said Hobbes taking the Transmogrifier Gun.

He zapped the zombie's cinderblock shoes and turned into roller-skates. After that Hobbes pushed them outside and their skates were keeping them going the opposite direction from the school.

Then Susie woke up from the racket and walked over to Calvin and Hobbes with Mr. Bun in her hand.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Susie.

"Leading the zombies Calvin lured here away from the school," said Hobbes.

"Why would you lure them here?" asked Susie.

"I didn't mean to! I was just going to brush my teeth when all of the sudden, BLAM! They were all pounding against the front door!" said Calvin.

Susie glared at him.

"Bug-eyed aliens from Pluto-"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. Just go to bed," said Susie.

"Fine," said Calvin.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to hear his or her stomachs rumbling.

"I'm just going to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, okay?" said Hobbes making his way to the cafeteria.

Everyone heard Hobbes's idea and went down to the cafeteria as well, except Calvin.

"I'm not eating that cafeteria slop!" said Calvin.

"You have to eat something," said Hobbes.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to eat anything, " said Calvin walking the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

Calvin walked into the teacher's lounge and saw a fridge in there. He opened it and saw a McDonald's Happy Meal TM. He mooched down on it while Hobbes, Susie and Moe ate the "cafeteria slop."

"Suckers," thought Calvin.

After their breakfast, Susie got some paper and crayons from the art room and drew. Moe went out to the swings (he couldn't find Calvin).

"You know Hobbes, I don't think we're going to live very long if we stay here," said Calvin.

"What are you talking about? Here we have food and shelter," said Hobbes.

"Well the teacher's lounge can only have so much food, and the fence only reaches the back of the playground," said Calvin.

"The teacher's lounge has food?" asked Hobbes.

"Never mind that, the point is that this place isn't very well protected from the zombies, we might as well be hiding at our own house if we're gonna stay here," said Calvin. "And if the U.S. military is only guarding this area, that must mean that the infection hasn't left our town and they're going to fire some bomb or something to destroy them, and I don't think we want to be here for that."

"Gee, I hadn't considered **that**," said Hobbes. "We need to find the source and cure before they do that," said Hobbes.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" asked Calvin.

"We've done impressions of zombies before," said Hobbes. "I say we go undercover and investigate."

"How do we know they won't be able to tell us apart from the others?" asked Calvin.

"I don't think they have the brains to tell us apart, just the brains to look for food and walk," said Hobbes. "And speaking of food, maybe while we're out there, we can fid some food."

"You're right, lets go," said Calvin doing a zombie impression.

"Zombified" Calvin and Hobbes walked out the front door of the school and did their zombie impressions.

They saw one zombie walking.

"Okay, let's see if this works, try to make it a bit more convincing, maybe some moaning," whispered Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes did some fake moaning as the zombie walked by them. It looked at them for a second, and then walked away.

"I can't believe that worked," whispered Calvin.

"Now to find some food, and possibly the cure to this mess," said Hobbes.

With every trudge away from the school, Calvin and Hobbes noticed there were more and more zombies.


	4. Goin' Undercover

Calvin and Hobbes stared in horror at the mob of zombies

"Good Gravy, it's worse out here than we thought," whispered Calvin to Hobbes.

"I know, just keep your cool. The moment we act different or stand out is the moment they figure out we're not one of them," whispered Hobbes to Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes kept their zombie impressions and walked through the crowd. None of them were staring, which was a good sign.

Calvin and Hobbes were clearly worried about their predicament. They both saw where the mob ended and almost rushed through it. As soon as they saw they were out of sight, they ran into the nearest grocery store and closed the door.

"Oh man, that was way too close for comfort," said Hobbes.

"If we'd caused any attention before we left, we might've started last night all over again," said Calvin.

"Okay, we're here now, so let's try to get some food," said Hobbes.

"Right!" said Calvin.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes both grabbed shopping carts.

Calvin went down one aisle and Hobbes went down another.

When they both came back, Calvin had looted the store of all its Chocolate Frosted Sugar BombsTM and Hobbes had looted it of all its tuna fish.

"Okay, I'd say we have all the food we need," said Hobbes.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go," said Calvin.

"Wait! Weren't we going to find out the source if the infection while we were out?" asked Hobbes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," said Calvin.

Calvin looked at his cart of Chocolate Frosted Sugar BombsTM.

"How about we take these back to the school, and do that tomorrow?" asked Calvin.

"Yeah right, we're going to find out how this happened whether you like it or not," said Hobbes.

"We listened to you last time! If I do it again I'll listen to you more than me! And if I don't listen to me, I'll rely on others more! And it was bad enough I had to join Susie, Moe, and my Bicycle at the school Why don't we do what I want this time? I refuse not to listen to my instincts!" said Calvin.

Then Hobbes dragged Calvin out side and they both resumed their zombie poses.

"I don't need to ignore my instincts because they're already ignored for me," thought Calvin.

"Okay, I'd guess we're going to find the source where there are less zombies," whispered Hobbes.

"Why?"

"Wherever it is, all the zombies are going to be leaving it to find food rather than to stick around."

"Good thinking."

* * *

_Another troubling case, except this one will be more dangerous than others. An unknown plague going around town has caught the attention of ace detective Tracer Bullet, that's me. This time I didn't even need any persuasive dame this time, which is a first for me. Locals suggested this was just a new disease and it was a coincidence it's only hit my hometown, my theories suggested a terrorist attack. Questions came by as fast as the infected are slow, but that's probably because they're disoriented. Who did this? How much greenbacks are they being paid to wipe out an entire town? And most importantly, is it someone I know? I intend on finding out by going undercover. These infected have taken over the town and the disease makes them attack humans. My buddy and I have been pretending to be infected to go unnoticed and have achieved success so far in disguise, but so far, no leads on the culprit of this infection. But soon my buddy and I came across a clean building from the outside which I'm sure was new. I know this town like how to operate my pistol from all the cases I've done in this town, unlike the ruined ones around it with boards on the windows, and victims of the infection hanging around it. My buddy and I decided to investigate the building for clues._

* * *

"Wait Calvin," whispered Hobbes. "If that building could actually be the source of all this, we should put on some gas masks or something before we go in."

Calvin grabbed the Transmogrifer Gun and zapped two rocks and they turned into gas masks. Calvin and Hobbes put them on. As they walked into the house, they didn't notice one zombie saw them use the Transmogrifer Gun.

The house looked totally normal. The room was a bit too normal for the zombie apocalypse. All the furniture was lined up correctly, no one had gone through their fridge looking for food, and the place didn't smell like a sewer rat slept in a sweat sock and died.

After they walked in, Hobbes noticed a rather noticeable hole in the ground that was only big enough for a pencil to fit through and there was a button at the bottom of it.

"Calvin, do you have a pencil?" asked Hobbes.

"No. Why? Did you find the cure and have to write it down?" asked Calvin.

"No, it's just I found this rather suspicious hole in the ground with a button at the bottom," said Hobbes.

"You're worrying about a stupid hole in the floor in the middle of the zomb-pocalypse? And you say tigers are smart," said Calvin.

Then Hobbes saw a pencil on a nearby table and stuck that in the hole.

Then all of the sudden, the floor around them turned out to be an elevator, and descended to what looked like Dr. Frankenstein's lab with zombies.

After they stepped off the platform, it rose back up to the upper level.

In the hidden room there were zombies chained to the wall with collars labeled

"Test Subject #2" and "Test Subject #5." There were test tubes and beakers on a nearby

Desk and one test tube that caught Calvin's eye.

"Hobbes, I think this is the place we're looking for. Check out this test tube I found," said Calvin as he showed Hobbes a test tube he found on a table labeled "infection."

"So whoever did this knew that was an infection. I don't think this whole thing was any accident. Not that I thought it was in the first place, but this just confirms it," said Calvin.

"It looks like whoever did it is also researching a cure," said Hobbes noting the test subjects and microscopes.

* * *

_Thanks the efforts of yours truly and my pal, we have discovered the culprit's hiding place. Apparently you can't stop a good detective from sniffing out a villain. Now I just have to find him. After searching the entire underground hideout, the culprit was nowhere to be found. My conclusion to this was that the culprit was not there and was going to return soon, I know it's not a very good one, but it's all I've got. Then the platform descended again, but this time, an old "friend" o' mine I call Crime lord SP was on it. He didn't take it too well when he saw we had breached security. And immediately tried to tackle me. I brought my favorite thing to use in these situations: a gun. A few shots knocked him down and my pal pinned him to the ground._

* * *

"Spill it Potentate! What's the cure to this mess?" asked Hobbes.

"I don't know!" said the Supreme Potentate as he slipped from under Hobbes's hand.

"Well, why would you do this if you were going to be imprisoned?" asked Calvin.

"You're dim, child. I didn't know that either," said the Supreme Potentate. "After you defeated me at our last meet, I traveled to a distant planet I've been to in my time on the Mastership. That planet had carried a disease but managed to subdue it. I managed to break in and get a sample of it. After that, I returned to earth and unleashed it on one resident, it spread and here we are. Unfortunately, the earth military had assessed quicker than I expected and I was trapped here. Realizing my mistake, I returned to my hidden base of operations and started to make a cure. Unfortunately, the planet where this disease originated could not find a cure and gave up research on it after enough lost time so I have nothing to copy from. Calvin, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I need your help."

"MY help? You did this!" said Calvin.

"Calvin, I didn't want to resort to this, actually that's a lie, but-" said the Supreme Potentate as he jumped on Calvin, stole the test tube from his pocket, took off Hobbes's gas mask, and opened the test tube in Hobbes's face.

Hobbes coughed and coughed until he passed out as Calvin stared in horror.

"-Help me, or this town's fate is his," said the Supreme Potentate.


	5. Finding the Cure

"Why would you do this?" asked Calvin.

"I need your help and I knew you'd never do it when no one's life was at stake," said the Supreme Potentate.

"No one's life at stake? Why don't you go outside this house and tell that to the first zombie you see," said Calvin.

"Umm- I- Uh- We'd better tie him up before he wakes up," said the Supreme Potentate as he grabbed a new rope.

"Do you think I'll ever help you, now that you've killed Hobbes?" asked Calvin with tears in his eyes.

"He's not dead, that's only in the movies where they die, you dumb ape," said the Supreme Potentate.

"He's not dead?" asked Calvin.

"Of course he's not dead! There'd be no cure to this if everyone who's infected dies!" said the Supreme Potentate. "What'd you want to do? Bring them back to life?"

"Yes…" said Calvin. "That would actually be pretty cool."

"Well don't get your hopes up, kid," said the Supreme Potentate as he tied Hobbes to the wall and put a sign around him the said "Test Subject #6."

"Say, if you only have test subjects 2 and 5 here, what happened to the other three?" asked Calvin.

"They escaped," said the Supreme Potentate.

"And you still do this at the risk of another escape?" asked Calvin.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

* * *

But before their conversation could go on, Hobbes woke up. He saw Calvin and the Supreme Potentate and tries to reach out for them, snarling.

"Oh, my, GOSH!" said Calvin. "He's acting normal! He must be immune!"

"He's not immune, you idiot!" said the Supreme Potentate.

"Then explain why he's acting like an average tiger?" asked Calvin.

"Calvin, he's a zombie! He's reaching out for us, trying to kill us!" said the Supreme Potentate.

"He does that every day the moment I get home from school," said Calvin.

"Calvin, I assure you, he's not normal! Look at this saliva sample I took," said the Supreme Potentate as he took one and put it under the microscope.

Calvin looked at it and it was black.

"Okay, so he's not immune. What do you want?" asked Calvin.

"I want him to be calmed down so I can find a cure with out any disturbances," said the Supreme Potentate.

"How do you expect me to do that?" asked Calvin. "I don't calm down zombies, I get rid of them. Maybe I could knock him out if that's what'll get him back to normal."

Calvin walked to the other side of the room to get his bat. As he did that, the Supreme Potentate noticed that zombie Hobbes was still targeting Calvin and not himself, despite the fact that he closer to him.

"Calvin, did you say he tries to kill you daily after your school session?" asked the Supreme Potentate.

"He does something of the sort," said Calvin as he picked up the bat.

"This is interesting. He still reaches out to kill you instead of me, and I'm within his arm reach," said the Supreme Potentate. "Calvin, I hypothesize that your presence here has tapped into the feline's former memory. If we could tap into the rest of it, we may be able to cure him," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Who made you a genius?" asked Calvin.

"In my years on the Mastership, I learned not only what my people's scientists were doing at any given moment, but also their knowledge on diseases," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Hmmm, so what you're saying is that Hobbes is trying to pounce on me like old times because he got some of his memories back?" asked Calvin.

"What are you, deaf? Yes!"

"Well, let's get the rest out of his thick skull! I'll get some stuff that he'll remember. You research on how to fix him until we get back."

"Sounds like a plan. And take this laser gun with you. It is a better weapon than your wooden stick and Transmogrifying laser."

"Thanks. Y'know, for once you're actually all right," said Calvin as he jumped on the elevator platform.

* * *

After it had reached the upper level, the Supreme Potentate pressed a button on a control panel and a blue button on it labeled "DETONATE?" lit up.

"I may be 'all right' for now, but you won't for much longer earth freak," said the Supreme Potentate. "Sadly, the fireworks cannot go off now, as I need you to fix this so I can reform my rule, but on Earth instead of the Mastership. But who said after it's over; I will need to repay you? What do you think, Copper?"

The Supreme Potentate slithered over to the next room, revealing Copper was there, completely stripped of his armor so he looked like Hobbes, and chained to the wall.

"You'll never get away with this, runt! Calvin will wonder why I'm missing when he totally needs me and will suspect I'm here!" said Copper.

"That's the thing about kids his age, officer. They don't really think of these things," said the Supreme Potentate.

"This from a guy that's younger than him."

"Well, I'm not the average child."

"If you're supposed to be smart, then why would you lock me up in just chains than a high-tech cage?"

"Because Earth doesn't have the resources to recreate everything from my people."

"Well either way, you can't keep me here forever!"

"Man, you're so annoying! After I get out of town, I am so turning you into one of them," said the Supreme Potentate as he pointed out a window where a zombie walked by without noticing them.

* * *

After Calvin got to the upper level, he walked out the front door and assumed his zombie imitation. He walked by that one zombie who saw him use the Transmogrifier Gun and it limped after him.

"Why is it following me? Maybe I'm not convincing enough. Better throw in some moans," thought Calvin.

Even when he upped his zombie stealth, the one still followed him.

"Maybe I could lose him through another mob," thought Calvin.

Calvin walked through the same mob as before, to notice it had migrated from its original spot with the one zombie out of sight.

"Good! I lost him. Now to think of what could jump-start Hobbes's memory?" thought Calvin.

Then he saw the store he and Hobbes raided and saw the two shopping carts full of tuna and Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs.

"That's it!" thought Calvin.

He almost ran inside, but then remembered he was still in sight of the zombie mob. As he walked inside the store, he got Hobbes's shopping cart of tuna and almost walked out of the store when he saw the Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bomb cart and took that with him too.

He noticed when he walked back outside; some of the zombies were staring at them.

"Oh no! I think they've stared to notice I'm different! I gotta get through this mob fast before these idiots figure out I'm not a zombie!" thought Calvin as he sped through the mob faster.

But as soon as he got out of it, the one zombie he saw earlier was headed right for Calvin with its arms outstretched.

"Shoot! He knows! No use pretending anymore!" thought Calvin as he drew out the death ray the Supreme Potentate handed him.

He zapped the zombie in the head and he fell down, but was still alive. (You could tell because he was struggling to get up.) The entire zombie mob witnessed this and ran after Calvin immediately. Calvin ran as far as his little legs would take him, and then ran into the Supreme Potentate's "House."

After he pushed the tuna cart in, he noticed he lost the Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs cart. After he saw it tipped over on the road, he ran out for it to notice the mob was almost there. Calvin then ran back inside and locked the door.

"Whew, I can't believe I made it out," said Calvin.

* * *

After that, he took the secret entrance downstairs and saw the Supreme Potentate examining the saliva sample he took from Hobbes.

"Well, I'm back. And if this doesn't jump-start Hobbes's memory, I don't know what will," said Calvin.

"Is that fish?" asked the Supreme Potentate.

"Why, yes it is. Hobbes loves tuna," said Calvin as he walked over to zombie Hobbes.

Calvin waved the tuna in front of Hobbes's nose before he pulled back after the tiger tried to bite his hand.

"Okay, maybe he just needs to hear the can open. He could recognize that sound from half a mile away," said Calvin. "Luckily, he also raided a can opener from that store before he became a zombie."

Calvin opened the tuna can and zombie Hobbes immediately turned toward him and tried to pounce on him once again, but the chain held him back. Horrified, Calvin dropped the can in the infected tiger's reach. He picked it upped and ate disgustingly, as zombies do. After wards, he looked at Calvin and didn't have that zombie look on his face.

"Calvin? Why am I on a chain?" asked Hobbes.

"HOBBES!" exclaimed Calvin as he ran to hug Hobbes.

"Don't touch him! I don't know how long he'll stay like this before the infection comes back to his brain," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Back to his brain? You mean-"

"Yes. He is still a zombie but we just temporarily restored his brain."

"Umm, I was going to say the tuna didn't work, but I like that news better."

"What do you mean I'm 'still a zombie?' How am I back if you didn't find a cure?" asked Hobbes.

"We just did that to calm you down so we can find a cure," said Calvin.

"Okay, now that you're calmed down, lets see what makes this infection tick," said the Supreme Potentate as he got in a radiation suit and approached Hobbes.

"Wait, you're letting him experiment on me?" asked Hobbes.

"He unleashed this infection and it got him stuck in town. We're working together for now so he can get out of town and we can save it," said Calvin.

"Does he even know anything about diseases?" asked Hobbes.

"Shut up and say 'ah,'" said the Supreme Potentate to Hobbes.

* * *

Calvin, having gotten bored of the stuff going on, left the room and walked over to the next one, to see a chain connected to the wall but tit looked like it had been broken. He then noticed there was a hole in the ceiling.

"Huh. Must be one of his escapees," thought Calvin. "But how did it make that hole in the ceiling?" thought Calvin.

"Kid! Get in here! I think I may have found the cure to this," said the Supreme Potentate.

Calvin ran in immediately.

"Due to some examinations, on the feline, I think I may have found a cure. It's this chemical compound," said the Supreme Potentate as he handed Calvin a test tube with a clear liquid in it.

"So what are we waiting for? Let Hobbes drink it!" said Calvin.

"You don't drink it! You pour it on your body. Any contact with infected skin heals them within the next two minutes," said the Supreme Potentate.

Calvin grabbed the test tube and dumped some of it on Hobbes's head. After it soaked into his skin, there was a moment of silence until Hobbes broke it with "Did it work?"

Let's see," said the Supreme Potentate as he took another saliva sample and looked at it under a microscope. "Yes! You're clean."

"Good timing too. Because I led a whole lot of zombies here by getting the tuna," said Calvin.

"**What?** They're going to get in! I'm gonna be a zombie again!" said Hobbes.

"Relax, earth morons. My disguised base was built to repel the entire earth military. It'll be years before they put one dent in this place," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Well how're we supposed to get out to cure everyone?" asked Calvin.

"I must remind you that this house is two stories high,adn there is a window on the second floor we can climb out," said the Supreme Potentate.

Soon, they all went on the roof of the house and saw all the zombies trying to get in.

Calvin opened the test tube and poured it on the mob banging against the door and healed quickly.

After the huge mob was cleared, Calvin and Hobbes ran back downstairs to get more of the cure. Hobbes grabbed a box labeled "cure" full of test tubes, and ran down the neighborhood, pouring the cure on any zombie they saw and made a run for it.

* * *

After a while, Calvin and Hobbes passed their own house.

"Hey, do you think your parents are still here?" asked Hobbes.

"Maybe. Let's go check," said Calvin as he ran inside to see his zombie mom, zombie dad, and that other one who infected his mom.

He immediately closed the door.

"Yeah, they're still here," said Calvin.

Then he saw his garage door was still open.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Calvin as he got two squirt guns and a bunch of water balloons from the garage.

Hobbes immediately saw where Calvin was going with this and loaded the squirt guns and water balloons with the cure and then ran into the house and sprayed the three zombies then ran outside.

"Let's go use the cure on other zombies while we're waiting for those three to be cured," said Calvin. But after he said that, the door busted open and the three zombies ran after Calvin and Hobbes.

"Shouldn't they be cured?" asked Calvin.

"Within like two minutes!" said Hobbes.

"Oh shoot! We're running into another mob!" said Calvin as he sighted another gathering of zombies.

They tried to turn back, but saw that the three zombies were right there.

Calvin sprayed the mob with the cure as much as he could and even threw some water balloons deep into it. Hobbes was pushing Calvin's zombie parents down each time they got close to them and pounced on the third one so hard, he couldn't get up.

"Hobbes! This mob is getting too close got comfort! We gotta run!" said Calvin.

"Wait, there's only those ones in front!" said Hobbes.

"Huh?"

"I mean everyone in the back was cured first! The mob only looks so big because you can only see the front lines and it also looks like these three have finally recovered too!"

Calvin's parents were cured and saw the mob in front of them was cured.

"Calvin? Are you okay? What's going on?" asked Calvin's mom.

"You missed the zombie apocalypse take place in our town. Fortunately, a cure was found and Hobbes and I have been using it on everyone in town," said Calvin.

"Zombies? Calvin, what really happened?" asked Calvin's dad.

"It's true! Look over there!" said Hobbes as the zombies in front of the mob were getting cured.

Then all of the sudden, Calvin's bike had cut through the mob and Susie and Moe were on it.

"Calvin, you did it!" said Susie as she got off the bike.

"Actually, we've probably only saved half the town by now. We need to save the other half now," said Hobbes.

"Nice job twinky," said Moe as he hit Calvin in the back in a friendly way, but it knocked Calvin down.

"Okay, that actually hurt and Hobbes is right about saving the rest of the town," said Calvin. "So I guess we'll see you afterwards."

"

* * *

"Oh is that so?" asked a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see the Supreme Potentate.

"You again?" asked Susie having recognized him.

"What do you want now? We cured everyone so you could get out," said Hobbes.

"You idiots. I didn't want to get out of town! I wanted the place cleared so I could kill you myself!" said the Supreme Potentate.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Calvin.

"With the touch of a button. Goodbye, loser!" said the Supreme Potentate as he pushed a button on a remote and ran off.

All of the sudden, the death ray the Supreme Potentate had given Calvin had lit up in his back pocket. Calvin noticed this.

Then in a streak of brown, Copper came out of nowhere, took the gun, and threw it into the air where it exploded _(Again, see Calvin & Hobbes's Epic Tale when the duo first met Copper)._

"Copper! Where were you when we needed you?" asked Calvin.

"I came back before the Supreme Potentate had started this, but he locked me up and took my armor before I could help you," said Copper.

"How did you escape him?" asked Hobbes.

"Apparently, he forgot I'm a tiger. I used my tail to pull my Tractor Beam from my armor towards me and used it to break these chains he had me on," said Copper. "After that I used my claws to cut a hole thought the ceiling, which he apparently never installed and it was just dirt. So I dug through, got the Army to come into town and here we are."

"You insignificant brat! I'll take this planet and kill you if it's the last thing I do!" said the Supreme Potentate. "But I won't be fighting alone! I managed to "edit" the compound while you were away that is similar to the original zombie disease, but this one bends the human mind to my will! You'll see me as your leader now! And you as my slave!"

The Supreme Potentate pressed another button on his remote and a UFO similar to Galaxoid and Nebular's and he got in it.

"We have to stop him!"said Calvin.

"Oh Calvin, I won't be fighting you, not when you're one of my new zombies!" said the Supreme Potentate as he covered the town with a layer of green goop that soaked into all the human's skin.

It had soaked into the skin of Hobbes and Copper too, but this new disease didn't infect them.

"Huh, he wasn't kidding when he said human mind," said Hobbes.

Calvin's bike came to them and it was okay, too.

Immediately, everyone else in town stopped doing what they were doing and stood still. The Supreme Potentate then came down from his UFO and gave an order: "Attention, minions! This is your new leader, but you will address me as your Supreme Earthling Potentate rather than king. My first order of business is to spread the disease that bends earthlings to my will, and seize Calvin's non-infected friends!"

The new zombies near Hobbes, Copper, and Calvin's bike all charged toward them.

* * *

**Author's note: I'd like to apologize in advance for the small amount of chapters this will have.**


	6. The New Zombies

Zombies Calvin, Susie, Moe, and Calvin's parents were all trying to grab Hobbes, Copper, and Calvin's bike.

Zombie Calvin had grabbed on to Hobbes's leg, but Hobbes shook him off.

"These guys aren't too bad. We can't even get infected by the new disease," said Hobbes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they can't hurt us!" said Copper as he used the Immobilization Ray on the new zombies.

"Well, how do we fix them?" asked Hobbes.

"I'm thinking," said Copper. "Wait! I got it! If I remember correctly from my history lessons, the disease was made on this day. The Supreme Potentate couldn't make something so similar to the original disease that fast! He must've mutated the original somehow to make this."

"So where's that get us?" asked Hobbes.

"The disease can't survive mutation. It should burn through their systems within twenty-four hours," said Copper.

"We don't have that long. They'll get the upper hand before then," said Hobbes.

"Not when I'm done with them. Follow me!" said Copper as he got on Calvin's bike and they rode off.

* * *

The unlikely trio had gone back to the Supreme Potentate's "house" and took the secret elevator to the SP's hidden lab.

"Okay, I think I could build a device that could speed up the healing process here. Lucky for us, the Supreme Potentate has the proper tools to do it here," said Copper.

Copper had gone through the Supreme Potentate's junk in the lab until he found what he wanted.

Hobbes was watching until he heard a loud noise upstairs. He ran up and saw a bunch of zombies trying to knock down the door.

"Again? How am I gonna lead them away this time?" asked Hobbes. "There's no lights that will lead them away since it's day."

Calvin's bike came to the ground floor and it freaked out when it saw one break in. It tried to bite him, but it couldn't penetrate his metal.

Calvin's bike saw this as an opportunity and ran over the new zombie. After wards it went out back and ran over all the zombies outside.

* * *

Copper came back upstairs.

"Okay, I've got it. Shoot the zombies with this and the disease should wear off much faster," said Copper as he handed Hobbes a laser gun.

"What is it?" asked Hobbes.

"Shoot one of them and you'll see," said Copper.

Hobbes walked outside and hit all the zombies that were at the door. Afterwards, they couldn't get up and were practically glued to the street.

"Are you sure it's working? That just kept them from getting up," said Hobbes.

"That laser is a Personal Gravity Increaser. When you shot the zombies-"

But Copper was interrupted by the Supreme Potentate yelled "Prepare yourselves for the end, pests!"

The Supreme Potentate had come in his miniature UFO with the rest of the new zombies behind him.

"You think you can stop them with a laser? Ha! You forget, they are immune to your technologies," said the Supreme Potentate. "In a minute, they'll be up again and you'll be surrounded!" said the Supreme Potentate.

"You think you've won, haven't you?" asked Copper.

"I believe I have."

"Well genius, there are a couple things you didn't take account of when you mutated the disease. One: It can't survive mutation and will die out within a period of time. Two: This laser is a gravity increaser. And Three-"

All the zombies behind him got up and were fully healed.

"-Gravity alters time. In other words, their twenty-four hour time limit just ran out," said Copper.

The Supreme Potentate was a bit worried of this.

He initiated a tractor beam in his UFO and stole the gun and made a run for it.

"Zombies! Fight them off until we can regroup!"

The zombies charged after the Hobbes, Copper, and Calvin's bike while the Supreme Potentate tried to get away in his UFO.

Hobbes was going to make a run for it, but then he saw Calvin was revived.

Hobbes ran over to Calvin and saw he was dizzy.

As soon as Calvin saw Hobbes, he jumped up and hugged him.

"Hobbes, you did it! But where's the Supreme Potentate?" asked Calvin.

"He's making a run for it while his new zombies hunt us down," said Hobbes.

Calvin looked behind Hobbes and noticed the army of mindless minions.

* * *

Calvin got the Transmogrifer Gun from his back pocket and turned a nearby tree into a miniature helicopter.

After they got in, Calvin they'd flown over town and flew over.

"Hobbes, you take the steering and fly low. I'll stop them from there," said Calvin.

Calvin had aimed the Transmogrifer Gun at the street and suddenly it became a wall blocking the zombies. They'd tried to run back in the other direction, but Calvin had made three more walls and they were trapped.

The Supreme Potentate had seen this and shot Calvin and Hobbes's helicopter with a death ray in his UFO.

Before the helicopter fell to the ground, Calvin and Hobbes bailed (but only Hobbes had the sense to use a parachute).

Calvin landed on the Supreme Potentate's UFO and tried to throw the Supreme Potentate off of the UFO. But then he saw the Gravity Gun was at his feet-tentacle things and then tried to grab it.

The Supreme Potentate had grabbed Calvin and lifted him in the air so he couldn't run away.

Calvin remembered the Transmogrifier Gun and shot the tentacle that held him in the air.

They turned into signs that said **"LOSER"** in the shape of an arrow pointed to the Supreme Potentate.

"Hey, this is humiliating enough that I've been beaten by a six-year-old!" complained the Supreme Potentate.

Unknown to the Supreme Potentate, Hobbes had finally landed on the UFO right behind him.

"Despite the advantage of size, my weapons are more advanced than your Transmogrification devices boy," said the Supreme Potentate as he whipped out several laser guns. "And despite my age, I know how to use them."

Hobbes then picked up the Supreme Potentate. To the SP's surprise, he fit in Hobbes's palm.

Hobbes took all the SP's lasers and threw it off of the UFO.

"But apparently, you need to have them to use them," said Hobbes.

Hobbes had picked up the Gravity Gun and handed it to Calvin. And Calvin zapped every zombie in the little pen he made and they fell to the ground. in minutes, they were back to normal.

The ticked off Supreme Potentate had bit Hobbes' hand so he would drop him and then pressed a button on the UFO's control panel.

Calvin and Hobbes were ejected from the UFO. Fortunately, Hobbes still had his parachute on and held on to Calvin until they reached the ground.

Copper saw the Gravity Gun was also ejected and grabbed it.

He shot the SP's UFO with the Gravity Gun and it fell to the ground. After, Calvin and Hobbes flew down and took the Gravity Gun and shot every zombie they trapped.

"Yes! We won!" said Calvin.

After the SP got out of the crashed UFO he yelled at Calvin and Hobbes "I'll get you yet, you *%$%*#s!"

"Do you know what that words means?" asked Calvin.

"No. Let's look it up later," said Hobbes.

Before the Supreme Potentate could run off, Copper grabbed him.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time. Because this time, you're coming with me," said Copper as he ran in some bushes where his Time Machine was hidden.

"Thanks for catching him guys. I'll see you soon," said Copper as he took the Time Machine to his time.

"Wait, I want to ask him something before you take him away," said Hobbes.

He walked over to the Supreme Potentate.

"If you could've made the new zombies all along, why did you unleash the original infection? And now that you've lost, tell us what all this was about," asked Hobbes.

"It broke out by mistake. I let it go, hoping the first zombies would get you but the I couldn't leave my house because they were always attacking me, so I tried to alter it a little using test subjects, which I told you dolts was research or a cure. If I'd continued it, you'd eventually find out I wasn't making a cure, so I found an actual one when Calvin wasn't in the room to lead you away. And while you two were curing everyone, I made the new infection, unleashed it, and here we are now," explained the Supreme Potentate.

"Well, Potenty, it's time to go to your new cell in the future," said Copper as they took the Time Machine to the future.

Calvin and Hobbes were headed home and turned the walls back into streets.

"Well Hobbes, it looks like a happy ending for real this time," said Calvin.

"Thank goodness," said Hobbes.

"After the tension settles down, I'd say order will be restored in a couple days," said Calvin.

"I hope so," said Hobbes.

But before they could go on, Calvin's bike came by and ran over Calvin.

"Well you're not so nice yourself, you dumb bike!" said Calvin as it sped away.

"I think that was its way of saying nothing's changed between you two," said Hobbes.

"Let's go inside, Hobbes," said Calvin as he approached their house.

But before they went in, something caught Calvin's eye.

He saw the comic book Hobbes threw out the window.

"Hey! My comic!" said Calvin as he picked it up and ran inside to read it.

"Man, I love happy endings. Especially when they're on my part," said Hobbes. "Now to steal Calvin's comic and draw faces on the Super-Heroes."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note 1: Sorry this chapter was so short. **

**Author's note 2: Tell me what you think. Please R & R.**


End file.
